


Cactus Juice

by Trashmouth_nerdd



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Flustered Zuko, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, clingy sokka, pure fluff, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_nerdd/pseuds/Trashmouth_nerdd
Summary: Appa’s tired and needs a break. After crash landing in the desert Sokka makes the mistake of drinking from a cactus, he just wanted hydration. How was he to know that losing his inhibitions meant clinging to the fire prince all night..Fluffy Zukka.. that’s it.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 554





	Cactus Juice

The heat was suffocating, every minute felt like an eternity. The group took a second, arms coming up to block the wave of sand the wind had sent pelting their way. 

Zuko sighed, wiping away the beads of sweat from his forehead. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe by the second. He knew blindly following these idiots around the world was a bad idea.. 

If it was this excruciating for him, he didn’t dare to think of how it felt for North Pole natives. Personally, he’d grew up surrounded by fire and heat and this detour was painful enough for him. 

"Why are we doing this again?" Sokka groaned from beside him. Fists clenched at his side as he tried his best to keep from falling straight onto the heaps of sand that were devouring each step he took. 

"Blame Appa! He's the one that landed here for no good reason!" Toph exclaimed, nobody hated the desert more than she did. She couldn't see a single thing here and the guilt she felt from the last time hadn't faded - even if she and everyone else knew there wasn't much else she could've possibly done. 

"He was exhausted! We've been flying for days alright, he needs rest and so do we" Aang pitched in, explaining he'd find them shelter for the night and to keep walking north before flying off in to the distance. 

"I'm so thirsty" Sokka complained moments later, hoping his remark would be enough to tug on his sisters heart strings but he’d be a fool to truly believe that. 

"Sokka, no! If I keep giving you all the water we're going to run out" Katara stated firmly, shaking her head at her brothers annoying complaints. 

"He can have my ration" Zuko said, offering Sokka a small smile. The smile was returned ten fold, a wide thankful grin plastered stupidly on Sokka’s face. 

"You'd really do that for me?" Sokka stopped, his eyes dangerously flirtatious but Zuko knew this was just how he acted. Though god bless him for the period in time where he hadn’t quite understood Sokka and his playful nature. He’d never been closer to dying in his life and that’s saying something. 

Katara shook her head. Zuko was an idiot to offer up his share, this journey was about to get unbearable if Aang didn't find shelter soon. They couldn't sleep in this heat and Appa needed rest if they ever planned on getting out of here. 

Zuko nodded sternly, not understanding what the big deal was. Sokka was his friend, he'd helped him understand kindness in a way only his uncle had ever done so previously. He didn't mind returning the favour once in a while. 

"I'm moved prince Zuko, but I must decline.. you're gonna need it trust me" Sokka started his sentence with a teasingly light tone but ended it with anguish. Oh how he longed for a drink. 

"Alright, but the offers there" Zuko finishes, his mind having not being changed in the slightest. In truth he'd do the same for any of his friends. They'd all helped him grow in ways he'd never thought possible. 

Momo chirped, jumping from Sokka’s shoulder before flying off to the west of the group. 

"Momo, dearest momo.. wait where is he going?" Sokka pondered, wondering if perhaps he should follow. They all stopped momentarily, awaiting their friends return. 

"Alright you two stay here, Toph and I are going to go to the top of that hill and see if we can find Aang" Katara said, Zuko nodded but Sokka wasn't paying much attention. He'd already fallen to the floor with his hands covering his face from the sweltering sun. 

"You're gonna make me climb a hill? I can't see you know!" Toph exclaimed, hoping that for once this card might work on Katara. 

It didn't. She just softy grabbed Toph’s arm, muttering something about how dumb it would be to leave Toph and Sokka unattended together. It really didn't have a good track record. 

"This. Is. Hell." Sokka cried out. Zuko tried his best to block the sun from his friend but realised he couldn't do much else. Momo returned soon after with a strange looking cactus, flying a little lower and sloppier than usual. Zuko frowned, something was wrong with him. 

"Oh momo! I knew there was a reason you were my favourite!" Sokka beamed. 

"What is it?" Zuko asked, trying to examine the strangely juicy cactus in Sokka’s hand. 

"This my friend, is drinkable and I'm going to drink it.. So what if maybe it didn't go so well last time I'm sure not every cactus here is as weird as that one" Sokka says, he looks as though he's talking himself into that. Looking at it hesitantly for a second before taking a sip from the top of it and offering it to Zuko. 

Zuko went to take it, unsure as to weather or not he would drink it yet when it was suddenly knocked from Sokka’s hands. 

"Sokka! You have got to be kidding me!" Katara screeched, standing on the cactus that had fallen to the ground. 

"I'm sorry Katara, I'm just so thirsty" Sokka said before falling back to the floor, his pupils dilating as he giggled at nothing.

"What was that?" Zuko pondered, looking down at the crushed cactus he thought he'd be getting a taste of. 

"Cactus juice, last time we were here those two idiots drank some of it and were out of it the rest of the day.. I guess you'll see" Katara sighed. 

"Anyway, Aang is just up ahead and I think I see structure’s so let's keep moving" Katara instructed, taking Toph’s arm as the two took the lead. Zuko followed close behind, trying to keep an eye on Sokka who had become rather slow and distracted. He was jumping up and down like an idiot trying to catch Momo’s tail. 

"What is he doing?" Zuko asked, completely bewildered by this entire day and how calm everyone was being about it. 

"Oh just leave him, it's his own fault and he'll be fine by tomorrow, Momo too" 

Zuko sighed, looks like it would be his responsibility to look after the idiot. Great. As if he didn't have bigger things to worry about than the cute boomerang lunatic. 

Zuko went to grab Sokka’s arm to guide him in the right direction but stopped when Sokka reached straight past his offering hand and directly for his face. 

Zuko felt his cheeks heat up considerably as his friend's fingers tugged at them. 

"Hmm, scary fire prince guy" Sokka said and Zuko stepped back a little. Perhaps he'd forgotten the last few weeks in the state he was in. Or perhaps he’d messed up so much in the past that he’d always be known as that person to Sokka and many, many others. 

"Always trying to catch us" 

"Yes, I'm truly sorry for all of that" Zuko frowned, he'd thought everyone had forgiven him, he'd thought Sokka had forgiven him. 

"Yup! Now pretty fire prince is on our side! Momo did you hear that? We've got the best looking fire bender on our team!" Momo chirped and Zuko hid in his hands. Katara laughed. 

"Sorry, guess he's very lose lipped when he's drugged" She smiled. A gust of wind hit them suddenly, Zuko parted his hands slightly, peaking through his fingers he watched as Aang came into view.

"There's a group of earth benders not far from here, they said we could stay the night in their barn" He exclaimed. Flying happily on an air bubble. 

"That's great Aang, I'm not sure Sokka could last much longer" Katara said, motioning over to her brother. Her bother who's arms were wrapped around Zuko’s neck as he smiled up at him. 

"Oh.. okay then. Let's make our way there then" Aang laughed, he'd known about Sokkas feelings for a while now so this was far less of a surprise to him than it seemed to be for Zuko. 

The group made their way straight towards the earth benders, following behind an excitable Aang. 

Katara shared the last of her water around when they were about ten minutes away, figuring they could stock back up once they arrived. Sokka, on the other hand, continued making flirtatious comments to Zuko all while chasing Momo around and paying far much attention to every single thing. 

"I found this rock, it's hard around the edges but look the inside is smooth!" Sokka beamed, handing the newly discovered rock to Zuko. 

"It reminded me of you, pretty boy" Sokka winked and Zuko blushed, rubbing his finger over the rock before placing it in his pocket. He kept telling himself to ignore Sokka, he was high and he didn't really think any of this. But still, he couldn't force his heart to stop fluttering. 

Soon after and they'd safely made it to the earth benders. A man dressed head to toe in beige clothing and bandages stepped forward. Slowly unwrapping his face protection as he smiled.

They were greeted warmly, given food and water and told they were free to stay as long as they'd like. 

"We'd be honoured to house the Avatar" The man had said, bowing his head before showing them to their spare barn. It was nice enough. Piles of hay, a roof, lots of water for Appa and that's all they really needed. They just had to wait for Appa to sleep then they could get out of here and onto land where breathing wasn't as hard a task. 

Though Zuko thought the desert air was fine to breathe through in comparison to Sokka’s remarks and sudden close proximity. 

They all did their part in setting up the base, no fire was necessary for once but still, sitting on the floor was never comfortable. 

Aang disappeared momentarily before returning with some blankets for everyone to sit on, smiling though a story as he placed each one down in a circle formation.

Sokka’s blanket had originally been placed between Aang and Toph, everyone thinking it a good idea to keep him as far from Zuko as possible. Zuko tried not to sulk, it was annoying Sokka had to be so far from him after being stuck to him for the last hour.. But it was definitely for the best.

Sokka on the other hand didn’t like this arrangement at all… 

"No! I wanna sit with Zuko!" 

"Sokka no! You're being weird you're going to make him uncomfortable!" Katara said, gulping down some water before using the rest to fill up her water bending pouch. 

"Oh.. I don't want him to be uncomfortable.." Sokka frowned, looking down at his hands and Zuko felt a pang in his chest. He picked up his own blanket and placed it ridiculously close to Sokka’s. Who needed logic when your incredibly cute best friend was pining over you. 

"Hey, I'm not uncomfortable" He smiled and Sokka beamed. His hands reaching for Zuko’s own and lacing them together. 

"hmm good.. you're the best!" Zuko’s chest tightened, oh how he hoped Sokka actually meant this. 

"But make sure you drink this alright? It'll make you feel better" Zuko said, placing a water bottle in Sokka’s free hand. 

Aang smiled at how carefully Zuko was treating his friend and felt his heart warming at how much Zuko had become a member of the group. At how much he'd changed. There was a point where he'd wanted nothing more than to hunt them all down, now he was smitten with the boomerang guy. 

"Uhhh no! I already feel great, you're here!" 

"Gross! Why's he so soppy when he's high" Toph fake gagged. Sokka’s face was enveloped in a pout and Zuko frowned.

"Don't listen to her. Drink this and I'll stay here all night all right?" 

"With me?!" Sokka bounced when Zuko nodded. Gulping down his water as though his life depended on it. Then he threw the water bottle, looking towards Zuko for his praise. 

"Ow" Aang frowned. "I see, no regard for your other friends then!" He joked and Sokka glared at him. 

"Hey! I love you all, but Zuko is hot! Ahh! Don't tell him I said that" Sokka shouted towards Aang. Whisper shouting the end part but it wasn't even close to being an actual whisper, and even if it was Zuko was still going to hear it, what with being right next to him and all. 

"Oh! Fire prince! Didn't see you there... How ya doin'?" Sokka winked when he turned to face Zuko again. 

"You think I'm hot?" 

"Did Aang tell you! No loyalty I'm telling you!" Sokka shouted. Earning a small "heyy" from Aang. 

Zuko smiled, newly found confidence seeping into him. He'd never felt like this before but Sokka’s sincerity made him feel safe and secure enough to do anything. 

He pulled at the hand he was holding, Sokka’s face flying forward and he caught it with ease, his mouth grazing Sokkas ear as he whispered. 

"Not so bad yourself" Sokka screeched, nearly taking out everyone’s ear drums on his way before wrapping his arms around Zuko’s neck, his legs overlapping Zuko’s own. 

"Guys!! Hot stuff likes me back!" Sokka smiled. 

“Um.. What exactly does he mean?” 

“He means he’s been trying to get your attention for weeks and apparently it hasn’t been working” Katara says, shrugging. 

“Now he thinks you do feel the same, which we all knew of course but he’s an idiot” She finished and Zuko quite literally felt as though he could explode. 

“Will he even remember this?” 

“Probably not” 

“Oh” Zuko looked down, Sokka’s head was in his lap, fingers tracing along his jaw and Zuko caught them. 

“Hey! Lemme touch youuu” Sokka whined and Zuko knew he couldn’t exactly say no to those eyes. He let go of his hand expecting it to go back to his jaw but instead it fell and hit Sokka straight in the face. “Ouch” 

Everyone laughed at that, everyone except Zuko and sokka. 

“I’m so sorry, I thought you’d-“ 

“Shh, you’ll get worry lines on your perfect face!” 

“I’m sorry, I really did think my brother had a little more integrity than this.. A little but not a lot..” 

Sokka huffed, his arms crossing on his chest. 

“I think it’s brave. He’s very open, takes a lot of courage” Sokka smiled again, tugging on Zuko’s shirt and going up to kiss him. 

“Okay no kissing me while drugged” Zuko stated, he definitely wanted it more than anything, but not when Sokka wouldn’t even remember it… 

“I’m sure it doesn’t take any bravery when you’re that high” Toph scoffed, shoving some of the food they’d been given into her mouth. 

“I’m super brave! Me and boomerang could rule the world!” Sokka yelled. His hand slamming into the air as he made a throwing motion. 

“Aren’t I invited?” Zuko frowned down at the head on his lap, which gasped and sat up, just barley avoiding a collision on his skull Zuko readjusted. 

“Of course! Zuko, sokka and boomerang! Dream team” 

“Sure, dream team of doing nothing! It’s the three of us that have kept us alive this long..” Katara says scoffing. 

“Ahh let him have it Katara, I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time” Zuko smiles at that comment. He doubts it has anything to do with his arrival but a guy can dream. 

Hours had passed and Sokka still wasn't regaining any form of normality, he'd been attached to Zuko all night. Everyone had found it all very amusing, but Zuko hadn't felt this alive before. He'd never have thought that the water tribe boy would've liked him back, never mind this much. 

Sokka hasn't gone ten minutes without calling Zuko pretty or beautiful in some sort of way, he felt a little guilty about it but Zuko really didn't want this to stop. He didn't want Sokka to wear off from the drug and say he didn't mean any of it, he was just high. 

It hurt too much to think about that, so he shook his head. Besides if that really were the case then wouldn't it be best to make the most of tonight? 

"Hey hot stuff? What ya thinking about? Is it me.. are you thinking about me?" Sokka smirked, resting his head on Zuko’s shoulder. 

"It's a little hard not to when you're all over me" Zuko replied, earning only a "hmm" from Sokka - who had seemed to take this as a request for him to get even closer. He pushed Zuko down onto his blanket, then fell down onto it himself. They were face to face and Zuko swears he hadn't actually had any oxygen in an hour. 

Sokka smiled, moving closer and burying his head in Zuko’s neck. The rest were all asleep now, luckily for sokka as they would likely tease him about this for weeks. 

"Sleep with me" Sokka mumbled and Zuko jumped, pulling his head away. 

"What?!" It came out a little louder than expected but there were only a few stirs. 

"I'm tired and you're warm.." Sokka smiled, pulling Zuko back to him and pushing a leg under Zuko’s - who had just been brought back down to earth in realising Sokka didn't mean what he thought he meant. 

"Goodnight Sokka.." Zuko smiled, his hand holding Sokka’s head as his breaths got slower and deeper. Zuko didn't want to sleep, he wanted to cherish this moment incase he never got another like it. 

Yet the warmth and the safety was more than he'd ever felt and soon enough sleep was overtaking him. 

———

"What the -" Sokka screamed, jumping out of Zuko's grip, legs taking him as far away from the sleeping Firebender as they possibly could. He turned to look at his friends who were all staring at him with raised brows. 

Then he whispered. 

"Please tell me why I just woke up entangled with the fire prince!" He whisper shouted and Zuko stirred. He walked closer to his friends so as not to wake the very subject of his confusion. 

"Because, you idiot, you decided to drink cactus juice again.. you know, because it worked out great last time" Katara scowled. Sokka shook his head, wanting an actual answer. 

"Yeah, then you clung to fire fingers over there the entire night. It was gross, you kept calling him pretty" Toph turned up her face. 

"It was cute, Zuko looked after you the whole time.. but you're gonna have a lot to talk about when he wakes up" Aang smiled warmly and Sokka felt his insides churning. He was mortified, no way had he fallen asleep in Zuko’s arms.. no way had he spent the whole night calling him pretty.. 

"Please someone just kill me now" Sokka whined. He was about to step outside for some air before remembering they were in a giant desert and decided against it. Clearly he didn't mix well with the desert. 

"Morning sleepy head" Toph said when a eerily quiet Zuko came towards them. He was rubbing his eyes and his hair had fallen in front of his eyes.

"What are you staring at? Aren't you going to call me pretty today?" Zuko teased, unaware that the cactus juice had most definitely worn off. 

He certainly caught on to this development when Sokka’s face was overcome with horror. Zuko’s own cheeks reddened and he let out a quick "oh" before returning to his blanket to wake up properly. Sokka looked between his friends and Zuko, each of them pointing with their heads to talk to him. 

Sokka took a deep breath and ventured forward. Taking a seat beside Zuko, smiling cautiously when Zuko looked at him. 

"Sorry, I thought you were still... You know" Zuko said, looking down at the water in his hands and taking a quick drink of it. 

"Yeah about that.. the gang just told me what I did and I'm so sorry" 

"No! I mean.. it wasn't bad.." Zuko said, trying with every fibre of his being to keep a straight face but get his point across properly. Sokka raised a brow, realisation dawning that perhaps Zuko felt the same. After all, he had let Sokka sleep with him..

"oh.. well in that case, you look adorable this morning" Sokka smiled, reaching over and pressing his lips to Zuko's cheek. Laughing fondly when he saw the heat rising to them. 

"Yup, definitely adorable"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to send me any requests or prompts you would like to see either on here or over on my Tumblr: Trashmouthnerd (I usually see those ones first) :)


End file.
